Warmth
by Marvella.M
Summary: When Carol and Daryl get captured and taken as victims at Woodbury will this bring them closer together or further apart? "Ed was a vision, a vision that was trying to tell her This Governor was an man exactly like Ed. The men she should have stayed away from, the men she should have ditched, for a man like Daryl" Or Daryl himself.
1. Chapter 1: Last Dixon Alive

**Unfortunately I do not own The Walking Dead.**

**Hope you like this, I will only update if people Read&Review. Thanks. **

Chapter 1

* * *

Carol didn't know why she insisted on going hunting in the woods with Daryl, of course he wasn't happy but she wouldn't take no for an answer. But now she regretted watching the same tree past only moments ago. Carol's eyes flew over to Daryl's body walking silently and tensely in front of her, they moved down until they hit his ass.

_No, this is so wrong_.

She tried to look away but she couldn't resist it. Carol couldn't say he wasn't attractive because he was. But how could she be such a fool thinking he would actually return the feelings. Carol's thoughts wondered to Michonne who probably had more in common with Daryl then anyone else. She then thought of the other entire young Woodbury woman who are far prettier and not so much as a burden like Carol. Daryl sighed and looked over his shoulder to Carol with knitted eyebrows.

_She lookin' at my ass_

Carol looked at Daryl and then looked away into the horizon feeling her face turn ten shades of red. "I ain't much to look at" Daryl mumbled and turned his head back on the task at hand. Carol frowned at the thought of being caught red handed, but also because he was something to look at and she wanted him to know that.

_Good one Carol! Now he probably go all distant. _

A twig snapping took them both out there thoughts. Daryl tensed and swung with his crossbow aiming at where he heard it. He slowly sidestepped towards Carol and put his hand on her hip to push her behind his body like he was some sort of shielded. Carol felt the burn on her hip even when he let go, and was surprised. Daryl never touched anyone unless they where in some sort of danger, he's touched Carol at times for guidance and protection but they where rare. Even when Carol went out to touch just his arm he would flinch.

"Well, well, well, look who it is" The Governor stepped out the tree line with two other men. There guns where armed but they weren't drawn and for some reason this made Carol uncomfortable.

"Look boys" The Governor continued, moving his head from one of his men to the other then back to Daryl. "The last Dixon alive" He laughed along with the men. Carol felt Daryl slowly taking baby steps back, shifting from one foot to the other but not enough for the others to notice.

"Oh, and look what he got for us" The Governor smirked looking at half of Carol's body from where the other half was protected by Daryl. "Hey! Boys where gonna have fun tonight" The Governor threw his hands in the air but then quickly moved then back over the gun in his waistband.

"Shut the fuck up" Daryl growled and moved his foot to touch Carol's to make sure she was still there. Daryl looked over to the other men checking Carol out and threw them a dirty look before looking back to the real threat. "Ohhh hit a nerve did I?" The Governor curiously said but before Daryl and Carol knew what was going on The Governor clicked his fingers twice in the air. Carol felt two big cold hands wrap around her arms and pulled her away from Daryl's back. Daryl sensed two other men and swung his crossbow to them and watched as they tightly held onto a struggling Carol. Daryl stepped forward getting ready to shoot the bow but was taken back by the man pulling out his gun and held it to Carol's temple.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" The Governor said from behind and hit Daryl's head with the back of his knife making a crack fill the air. Daryl got overwhelmed with darkness while his body hit the floor, the last thing he head was Carol shouting his name and then a gun shot.


	2. Chapter 2: Don't speak

**Unfortunately I do not own The Walking Dead.**

**Thank you for the reviews, I am unsure on this chapter but please prove me wrong. **

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Daryl opened his eyes into darkness and blinked a couple of times to get his vision to adjust on dark objects of the cold room. "Daryl?" A familiar worried voice called. He turned his head realising he was laying on a dirty floor and then he came into line of sight with Carol. Carol was kneeled beside him with her hands on his head to protect it from the floor because at the minute that was all that Carol knew what to do in a situation like this.

"Oh, thank god!" Carol cried when she seen he was finally awake. She felt like a whole lot of weight was lifted from her shoulders at the thought of Daryl being awake, she couldn't have been more relived because Daryl was much stronger then her and he probably would know how to get them out this mess unlike Carol was just a burden after all! Daryl tried to push himself up but Carol's hands moved onto his shoulders to keep him led. "Let yourself function a minute" Carol protested because he was bound to be dizzy especially without water.

"I thought... they shot ya, I thought ya where...dead" Daryl said not quiet believing she was here. He prepared himself to wake up without Carol in this fucked up world, because he was almost certain she got shot. Daryl flicked his eyes around her body anyway looking for any evidence of blood; he hoped that while he was unconscious they didn't hurt Carol in anyway.

"I'm fine" Carol panicked while her little body shook. "It was a walker they shot" She continued and felt Daryl's whole body relax but not completely. Daryl sat up, happy that Carol wasn't stopping him this time because he felt like if something was to happen he wouldn't get up in time. He then took in his surroundings of a small dark emptiness room and swore he could smell death in the air.

"Where are we?" He asked, automatically reaching for his crossbow but only getting a handful of air. "We're at Woodbury. They threw us in here and I haven't heard of them since" Carol replied sitting back to give Daryl some breathing space.

"So ya have been in here the whole time, with me?" Daryl asked still feeling the weight of them hurting her when he was unconscious. "I didn't rape you in your sleep, if that is what you are getting at" Carol smiled but it wasn't the smile Daryl gave her back at the prison. "Shut up" Daryl growled not in the mood for her flirting.

_Well at least they hadn't..._

Daryl then shook his head at the thought of them hurting Carol. He needed to concentrate on getting them both out here alive and unhurt but Daryl knew that if someone had to get hurt then it would be him. "How long have I been out?" Daryl mumbled watching as Carol face thought. "A couple of hours... I think" She finally replied.

Suddenly they heard the lock on the door unlock and they both jumped up. Daryl moved Carol behind him like he did in the forest and was on full guard. Once the door creaked open and let a little of light escape, an unfamiliar man walked in. "I need the woman" He spoke harshly while another man appeared leaning on the doorframe. "Over my fuckin' dead body" Daryl snapped back and gripped onto Carol's wrist. The man sighed hard and clicked his neck like he was bored "Look" he said while walking further into the room. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Ya give me the woman she will be just fine, or we get other men to help and she won't be returning to ya just fine"

"I'll go then" Daryl said quickly. He knew that if he didn't play by there game this could end nasty. "The Governor wants ya woman" The man sighed. Carol felt a buzz in her heart go off at the mention of being Daryl woman. "Bosses order" He smiled. Suddenly the light from the door disappeared and was replaced with an shadow.

"Oh, don't worry Samuel. I have a better Idea" The Governor suddenly walked in. "We will take them both" He continued smiling.

* * *

Daryl didn't know why this felt so familiar, but it did. They sat side by side on steel chairs with there hands and legs tied up in a small dim room much like Andrea was, but Daryl sealed his lips on telling Carol it was familiar to this. Daryl then started to get himself up on thinking of all the possible scenarios. What if they killed Daryl and he turned to hurt Carol, he couldn't let her see him as one of the walkers. As he started to think more deeply he started to sweat, he needed to know Carol was there even though he knew she was. "Carol?" He mumbled turning his head to find Carol looking away at the floor. "Carol?" He called again but there was still no response.

"Carol?!" He practically nearly shouted making her turn her head quickly. "When they come back in don't speak, let me do the talkin'" Daryl commanded. "You weren't complaining about my talking back at the prison" Carol joked to lighten the mood but deep down she was frightened and that was something she didn't want to show Daryl. Daryl was about to chuckled but also tell her to shut up until he heard the door slam open.


	3. Chapter 3: Playing the game

**Unfortunately I do not own The Walking Dead. **

**Thank you for the reviews, they really do help! **

**Warning: This chapter contain violence **

Chapter 3

* * *

The Governor leaned down in front of Daryl smirking "How's the head?" he asked. Carol looked away feeling a shiver riddle down her spine. "Not as sick as yours" Daryl harshly spat looking deeply into his eyes. Carol sensed The Governor's fist being raised ready to punch Daryl, she turned her head quickly to them. "What do you want from us?" Carol said trying to sound strong. There heads turn to her and The Governor lowers his fist.

"Shut the fuck up Carol!" Daryl whispered but with rage. Daryl wanted to be the one to take the beating. The Governor moves towards Carol "And she speaks!" He laughed and kept his eyes on Carol while he rested both hands on the armchairs leaning into her face. "It's funny actually because we where just on our way to the prison until we found you two hawks"

Carol chuckled but without a smile. "What, so you could kill us all. Kill Woodbury residents that where your own?" Carol asked, if he was going to play this game then two might as well play. Carol heard Daryl growl but she ignored it. Daryl needed to get out of here even if she didn't, the prison needed him more then they needed her. "Feisty one you are, maybe I'm gonna have to change my plans for you" The Governor looked side on to Daryl and smirked which made Daryl wriggle around in the seat more saying unpleasant things under his breath.

"Are you going to kill us all, like you did with Andrea? Like you did with Martinez and Merle?" Carol threatened looking into the unmoved eyes of the Governor. Carol heard Daryl growl and told her to shut up but she ignored it again. She needed to hit The Governors nerve; she wanted him to feel pain like he had brought to her family. She wanted to fight like she never did with Ed.

"Like you did with your daughter" As soon as the words left Carol's lips The Governors eyes turned sad and the room seemed to fall dead silent. Carol knew she hurt him, but Daryl more then anything was frozen with shock at how this woman who was once a mouse is now threatening The Governor. Suddenly The Governors face turned angry and his breathing seemed to pace fast.

Without warning he slapped Carol's cheek making her head turn away to the wall. The other men and Daryl cringed at the sound while Carol turned back to The Governor slowly hearing nothing but buzzing. She licked her bloody lip and started to hear right but the sting was still hot. "Ya don't touch her ya bastered! Ya can do anythin' to me as long as ya don't fuckin' touch her!" Daryl shouted that the other men flinched. The Governor turned to him and walked over, looking him up and down. "Aw, look at that! The Dixon is protecting his woman" The Governor then leaned in so much that Daryl turned his head slightly and focused on Carol's shoes.

"You're not even going to want to know her after what my men do to her" He smirked leaning back and clicked his fingers twice in the air. "Take the women away, you know the rest" The Governor ordered to his men but still looking at Daryl. The men walked forward and untied Carol's arms and legs from the chair. "Where the fuck are ya takin' her?" Daryl panicked trying to free himself but it was no use. "Don't worry about me" Carol looked over to Daryl and took in his features knowing this could be the last time she would see the man she has loved since Sophia died. The men stood her up and walked her over to the door while Daryl shouted and got out of control.

* * *

Carol has been in a room for hours listening to Daryl shouting from another room which by her surprised he hasn't shut up since. She sat on the edge of the bed that was the only thing in the room knowing exactly what they had planned. She was listening to Daryl angry but worried voice until the door opened and a young woman with light hair walked in with a plate of food. She closed the door and placed it on the floor beside the bed. "Eat up" She said with a strong southern accent, without eye contact. "The bed gives it away, doesn't it?" Carol said in her own way without actually saying it. The girl looks up and sighs "Ya playin' the game wrong" The girl looked over her shoulder as if she would be coughed and then turned to back to Carol.

"What?" Carol asks with knitted eyebrows. "Ya fallin' behind on ya score board. Ye need to up ya game" The girl told looking everywhere but Carol. Carol inspected her face but they both jumped when the door opened and The Governor walked in. He looked at Carol and then and the Girl up and down. "What you doing here?" He asked. The Girl looked at the floor "I was ordered to give her food sir. I best be on me way" She said quickly and rushed off accidentally slamming the door behind her. The Governor shook his confused head and looked back at Carol.

"Let's start?"


	4. Chapter 4: Love you

**Unfortunately I do not own The Walking Dead.**

**Thank you for the reviews, I'm unsure if this is a little early for Daryl and Carol but I am going to risk it. Hopefully you will review! **

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Carol sat on the bed shaking not just from coldness but from shock. She felt numb and she could smell her fresh blood from the newly cuts. She dropped the bloody knife and listened to the blade hit the floor a couple of times as it echoed around the room. "Carol?" She heard a faint voice coming from the wall. She turned her head slowly, fighting to keep her half shut eyes open. She leaned forward wimping and picked up her top and slowly pulled it back on. She zipped up the fly on her pants and felt a little warmer. "Carol, ya in there?" The voice said louder this time and Carol knew exactly who it was.

"Dar-"Carol croaked and let out a small cough. "Daryl?" She whispered but couldn't find the energy to move. "What the fuck did they do!?" Daryl heard her and then shouted from the other side of the wall. Suddenly Carol flinched at the sound of Daryl punching something. Carol stood up and started to walk towards the wall – she lost her balance and her legs gave way making her fall to the ground. She pulled herself up to sit against the wall and rested her head looking up and the ceiling feeling dizzy. "Ya alright?" Daryl said more calmly this time on the other side of the wall with his head leaning against the wall – his eyes shut tightly so he could wake up to Carol and him in there prison cell. To Carol it felt like Daryl was mere meters away from her and this suddenly made her feel safer.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Daryl sighed wanting more then anything to see her, to touch her. "Answer the damn question woman!" He knew it wouldn't be any hope knowing if she was alright or not but he felt useless. He felt like a failure for not protecting her. "I'm okay" Carol whispered fighting to keep her tears and cries from being heard, so instead they fell down silently.

"Is there a knife in there?" Daryl asked suddenly his calmness turning into anger and worry. He heard the knife fall to the ground, he knew from experience it was a knife. Carol looked down at the knife and her eyes followed her own trail of blood. "Yeah... he... he forgot it" Carol said in-between breaths, she was getting weaker, she knew. Pain and anger overwhelmed Daryl at the thought of a man being in there and with a knife. His fists clenched together so hard that he could feel his nails digging into his flesh.

"Okay. Carol?" Daryl called and listened with his hunting ears at her small weak hum. "Woman keep awake for me" Daryl could sense she was falling asleep. "Yeah?" Carol opened her eyes fully, trying to fight for him. For Sophia.

"Armour yourself with the knife" Daryl commanded and heard her getting up in agony – he listened carefully as she picked it up and hid it under her clothes. Carol walked back over to the wall and rested her head and her hands on it and swallowed the thick blood forming in her throat. "They... they are going to execute us... I... I heard them" Carol informed remembering the conversation The Governor was having with his men that she overhead. Daryl sighed, he heard the conversation too. He hoped she wouldn't find out, he hoped that he got her out before it came to this.

"I'm going to see Sophia... Daryl, she going to see me" Carol whispered hugging herself more into the wall. She didn't know why but she seemed to not mind passing away from this world. She wanted to see Sophia. Carol could still feel her; she could still smell her scent. Carol wanted to throw this pain away, she wanted to feel no more pain – she forgot what it was like to have no pain. Daryl eyes opened and his heart started to beat fast.

"No! Sophia ain't ready to see ya, ya aren't ready!" Daryl felt a lump form in his throat at the thought of Sophia and at the thought of Carol wanting to give up that easily. "Ya have so much to live for. Sophia wouldn't want ya givin' up; she would have wanted ya to carry on showin' how strong ya are because ya are woman. Ya are strong the pain ya in now is the strength ya feel tomorrow" Daryl thought that maybe there was never a good time to tell her he loved her. Daryl would always tell himself everyday that today would be the day he would tell her but he would always step back and tell himself that he will wait for a better time – maybe that better time is now. Carol felt her lips form a small smile at his words. He was right; Sophia would have wanted Carol to fight because fighting is part of the package anyway. She needed to get up from her pain and fight to get them both out here; to not let The Governor win. Carol listened carefully to Daryl shaky voice because through this wall it sounded like he was sobbing quietly when he spoke.

"Carol?" He called hoping she hadn't done anything stupid. "Your right" She sighed feeling refreshed but also numb from the pain. Carol concentrated on his heavy breathing and his own quiet voice talking to himself but Carol couldn't understand what he way saying.

Daryl spoke up – closing his eyes and sighing hard.

_Fuck it... _

"I fuckin' love ya woman" Daryl confessed putting pressure on his eyes from his fisted up hands. Carol looked at the wall as if she could see him through it, wondering if she heard right.

_I fuckin' love ya woman_ kept spinning in her mind. He couldn't mean it could he? After all Daryl didn't say things that he didn't mean but what if he just said that to give her hope, to not opt out. Maybe he said it to give them both hope they would get out of Woodbury in one living piece but not actually meant it. As far as Carol knew she loved him. She loved him since being on the road after the farm.

"I love you too" Carol whispered unsure if to say it or not. She didn't want to get herself hurt by thinking he actually meant it. Suddenly she heard the door from Daryl's room open.


	5. Chapter 5: A million more lives

**Unfortunately I do not own The Walking Dead. **

**Thank you for the reviews and please keep them going for me to update faster. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

_Chapter 5_

* * *

Daryl spat out blood and looked up to The Governor and one of his men. He felt his body burning from the contact and was bound to have a few broken ribs. The Governor smirked wiping away a little blood from his forehead. Daryl winced trying to get the feeling and the image of them attacking him out of his head. He tried to make as less noise as possible at every punch because Carol was only in the room next door – he didn't want to seem weak. Daryl spat out a little blood again and watched as The Governor whispered something to the other man and he nodded with fear in his eyes. "Are ya makin' some damn party?" Daryl mumbled and heard the door slam leaving only him and The Governor, he smiled and pulled Daryl up by the elbow, digging his hands into Daryl's skin.

"Yes. And you are invited" The Governor smirked and pushed Daryl away from him like dirt. Daryl kept his balance wanting nothing more then to beat The Governor's ass to the ground. His thoughts where cut off short when he heard the door open and the same man walked back in holding Carol by the arms. Daryl flinched forward to Carol but The Governor was quick with flipping off the safety of his gun and aiming at Carol; stopping Daryl in his tracks. The Governor started talking but his voice seemed to blur in Daryl's mind because he was concentrating on Carol. He looked at Carol's body and felt guilt more then anger at the newly scars on her arms and collarbones. He felt guilty because he should have tried harder to protect her, he should have not let this happen to her. Carol couldn't even look at him.

Carol could feel his eyes boring on her; she could feel his existence. She couldn't bring herself to look at him so she looked at the floor. She didn't want him to pity her; she didn't want him to think she was weak because she wants to be more then a burden. The word _dead _from The Governor made Daryl snap out of his thoughts. "We are going to bring two of the dead into this room" The Governor implied and lowered his gun, smirking. "We will give you some time to talk, of course" He whistled to his men and they left the room, locking it up tight. Carol flinched when Daryl banged on the door seconds later with his strong fists. "Ya dead! Ya hear me!" Daryl shouted and then shouted other things one after the other. Carol walked to the back of the room feeling ill.

That's when she got her head around what The Governor said. He was going to bring two walkers into the room for them to fight off without any weapons. She could die but worse Daryl could die by just one bite from a walker. "It's no use" Carol whispers but somehow Daryl hears her over his shouting. He stops and turns around to her; his breathing the only thing they can hear. He took two big strides towards her and lifted his hands to put on her shoulders but she flinched away from Daryl. Daryl looked into her scared eyes and took a step back realising what these men had done to her.

Carol didn't know what made her flinch but she knew what Daryl must have felt back at the farm. She didn't want anyone touching her; she didn't want to feel the warmth of other people. She wanted to keep to herself. She could see the hurt in Daryl's eyes that she didn't even trust him anymore.

_This is Daryl_... _he won't hurt you._

Carol kept reminding herself but the thought of hands on her kept overwhelming her. All Daryl wanted to do was hug her; to tell her everything was alright and he was not going to let anything else hurt her. But when she flinched away it hurt him; it hurt him how she could even think he would hurt her. He knew in the matter of minutes they would both be fight off two walkers with absolutely nothing. He knew that one of the other was going to get bit or even if they both did survive this The Governor would have something else in his sick head to kill them both. This could be the last time he will see Carol and he wanted to spend it holding her. He stepped forward slowly not to scare Carol again and she turns her head to watch him take baby steps until their faces are close. He kissed her harshly, while she stayed frozen in his grasp. He wanted it to be real, but she couldn't join in the fantasy. He wrapped both arms around her, hoping that with time, she'd come around and feel the same way. But she wasn't buying it; all she could think of were the bitter memories. Daryl understood and stepped away missing the warmth of her already. Carol looked away "I'm sorry" She whispered. She really wanted to kiss him back but it was like moving a wall.

Daryl nodded once and imminently went into full guard. If they where both going to take out these walkers they where going to have to have a plan. "I'll take out the biggest walker" Daryl said taking off his angel wings jacket and threw it in the corner of the room; He didn't need to carry the extra weight when fighting with the walker. Carol nodded and started to adjust her bra strap tighter so then it wouldn't bother her. She repeated on the other strap and took a couple of breaths.

"Try and pin it down and then stamp on its head" Daryl said wiping the sweat from his forehead and then looked at Carol, she had her eyes closed and her breathing was fast. "We gonna be just fine" Daryl said but then remembering the exact words he said to her about finding Sophia.

"Save yourself" Carol said and opened her eyes slowly. "What?!" Daryl growled making her body twitch from where she tried to stop herself from flinching again. Daryl tried to calm down but one wrong move could end this for both of them.

"Don't go trying to get yourself killed by protecting me" Carol ordered because she knew full well he would. Daryl stepped forward and slanted half of his upper body towards her. "Ya a million more lives worth more then me" Daryl defensively said. He would do anything to save her from these walkers; even if it meant that he had to get bit then so be it, as long as she lived.

"You could save millions of other people's lives" Carol said. She didn't mean her life she meant other people lives. If Daryl survived this he could save the Woodbury residents, Rick, Glenn, Carl even Judith. But If Carol survived she couldn't save their lives, all she would do is cook and clean. So what was better having food and clean clothes or having no life?

Daryl looked deeply into her eyes and knew where she was getting at. He knew what she was thinking but he didn't care. He wanted her to survive because he loved her. He didn't care if the others survived or not because Carol was always his family deep down.

Suddenly they heard the walkers moans outside the door. Daryl turned towards the door and shoved Carol's body behinds his and getting a sigh from her in return.

That's when the door unlocked.


	6. Chapter 6: The coward

**Unfortunately I do not own The Walking Dead.**

**Thank you for the reviews, please keep them coming because they really do put a smile on my face. This is a long chapter but because I have a lot of time on my hands this week I will update more then usual. So keep checking in! **

**I'm unsure on the start of this chapter but please prove me wrong. Many thanks! Enjoy!**

_Chapter: 6_

* * *

A young teenager with blonde hair opened the door and looked at Daryl and Carol sadly. He swallowed hard and lightly nodded his head to them both. It was like he was silently telling them that he doesn't want to throw the walkers in and send them both to their death. Carol understood that some of these men are here to survive because against all odds their chances where slim surviving out there. Carol looked at the back of Daryl's body and faintly smiled at how much she loved him compare to all the other men in the world. He was strong and aggressive but real soft inside when he wanted to be. Carol remembered all the times he saved their group but also the big amount of times he saved her even when she wasn't much towards the group. She loved him and this motivated her more to save him because he deserved to survive, he deserved to go back to the prison and find a young girl who could give him a family; even if she knew he didn't want that.

The teenager pulled a ridiculously big walker from another man and turned to throw it into the room. The impact of the force from the man made the walker fall to the floor; but it quickly pulled it's self back onto it's feet and started to make its way towards Daryl and Carol. Daryl looked back to the door and watched as the teenager threw a small female walker into the room and then closed the door quickly; closing the helpful light. He looked back to the big walker and decided he would take that one out.

Suddenly the female walker was fast because it pushed the other walker away with its body and made its way to Daryl. Daryl growled when putting both his hands on its shoulders to keep it away. This walker was strong and sly which made him angrier at the fact Carol was going to have to tackle a big walker. Daryl then kicked the walker's leg with his boot, instantly breaking it. The walker fell forwards with a moan onto Daryl's body making him fall back into Carol. Daryl heard Carol break a little scream as all three of them fell to the floor. Daryl held the light walker above him.

Carol looked up from the floor and seen the other walker making it's way to them. It fell onto the female walker trying to get to Daryl. Carol riddled her leg from Daryl's back and decided she was going to have to deal with that walker; she needed to save Daryl, she needed him to survive. She pulled herself up and ran to the back of the big walker, pulling it with all her force away from Daryl. Once she pulled the walker halfway she lost her balance and fell onto her back and felt a little sharp edge pull at her skin. The walker turned towards her bring all its attention to her, completely forgetting about Daryl it then moaned falling onto her body, making her put her hands onto its shoulders to stop it from biting her neck. She turned her head to Daryl and watched as he tried to roll the female walker onto the floor but it wouldn't keep still; making Daryl job remarkably harder.

_If only I had a knife... _

Carol thought but then her brain clicked. She had a knife armed with her in the back of her waistband. The same knife Daryl told her to amour herself with in the other room. She totally forgot about it and wished she remembered it earlier so they wouldn't be having this problem. She knew this was her chance to save Daryl to pass him the knife before she dealt with this walker. Carol moved her arm in a block position on the walker's neck while she arched her back and used her other hand to find the knife. She pulled it out from her waistband, scratching her bare back in the process but quickly looked back over to Daryl.

"Daryl!" She called. Daryl automatically turned his head to her, panicking she was getting bit. He couldn't live with himself if he let her get bit. This was his fault to start with. It was his fault she got raped and beat and now it was his fault she was attacking something that was bigger then her. He watched as the knife skidded over to him on the floor. _Fuck _how could he forget. He picked up the knife without even thinking about it and pushed it in-between the walkers eyes making all the blood squirt around his face. He pushed it over his body and pulled back out the knife. He needed to get to Carol.

Carol felt tears as she felt her arms giving away. This walker was too strong but she was happy. She was happy that she saved Daryl and he would survive; he would be okay. She watched as the walker's mouth was inches away from her neck; and knew this would be it. Suddenly she felt all the weight from the walker being pulled away from her body and heard the crack of the walker's head from somewhere as Daryl put the knife into it.

The room was surrounded by there heavy breathing and the smell of the walkers blood. Carol couldn't find the energy to pull herself up from the floor so she put both hands onto her face and felt her stomach breathing fast. Daryl kneeled down to her flat body while his eyes checked her. "Where ya bit?" He asked in-between breaths. Carol shook her head and swallowed "Where you?" She asked back.

"Nah" Daryl mumbled and sat back Indian style and lowered his head.

They sat like that to tired to move but they knew there was more to come.

* * *

The Governor walked into the room and investigated the walkers. He then looked back up to Carol and Daryl with a startled face. Carol felt a sense of pride of being a survivor, this was a new feeling but she wanted it to remain there forever. Maybe this was why people where so egger to drive out the prison gates and defend themselves and others from the world. Carol had spent years being a burden towards everyone, to the group and now she felt like a survivor. She felt like she had proven herself, proven to Sophia and most of all proven to God that she really does have a place in this insane world.

"You used a knife. Where is it?" He stretched his hand out; palm first, waiting for the knife to be received. They knew The Governor was going to detect it one way or another, it was pretty obvious with the gigantic hole in-between both of the walkers eyes.

Daryl stood with Carol behind his body so he had one less thing to be concerned about. He searched around behind him for her wrist and quickly gripping it into his hand, squeezing harder then he indented but only hoping she got the hint to stay quiet. On the other hand he was not going to let them men take her again, he swore that he would try harder to protect her. Carol did get the hint because the room fell into silence as The Governor still held out his hand, waiting impatiently.

"Hmm, because you cheated with a knife I got a good mind to throw you both in a cage full of walkers" The Governor threatened. Other men came in now to take away the walkers bodies but quickly followed by them was the blonde teenage boy who stopped in the middle of the room and watched his own clear the walkers. "Blondie!" The Governor shouted intently making everyone flinch. The teenage boy took a step forward and could no longer control his hands; they were shaking in an odd trembling rhythm as the colour drained from his face. Yet still he stared, willing himself not to run. "Yes..." His voice was uneven.

The Governor turned to him with his eyebrows hitting the top of his head. "Yes, sir?" The boy coughed into his hand and corrected himself. The Governor seemed satisfied by his response and continued.

"Strip these two things clean. Don't come back until you have the knife nice and hard in your hand" The Governor commanded while the men walked out the room with the bodies and followed there hot tracks. "Um..Uh... Yes, sir"

The door closed leaving the remaining of Carol, Daryl and the boy who was known as Blondie. Daryl smirked a little as a light bulb lit in his head. Daryl watched the boy at all times, feeling kind of sorry for him but also seeing him as there ticket out. This boy looked like an ordinary boy who was not build for this world, and from Daryl perceptive he was a coward. Maybe if Daryl threatened him to give them information on getting out he might give in. No... he would give in because he was a scared boy after all.


	7. Chapter 7: Bouquet of red roses

**Unfortunately I do not own The Walking Dead.**

**I really struggled on this chapter and I really don't like it. **

_Chapter 7_

* * *

"I'm sorry about the walkers" The teenager's voice breaking as he said so. It was as if he could not move and dared not to move, but wished he would leave soon. Daryl knew this was his chance to threaten the boy before he left or other threats joined the room. Everything was a flash as Daryl took strides and pinned the boy up to the wall, the boy had a strong body but his whimpering shown weakness. "Please don't kill me" He cried and attempted to wiggle from Daryl's arms but quickly realised it was pointless.

"Give me the knife, woman" Daryl ordered while reaching out to Carol with one hand. Carol stepped forward with knitted eyebrows and took the knife out from her waistband slowly. She assumed Daryl was going to kill the boy and escape; she didn't want that. Of course she wanted to escape but she didn't want him to kill the boy, he was only young and he was doing what he was ordered, not what he wanted. Didn't that say something to Daryl? It must have because the boy was only here with Woodbury because he would be timid out there. He was trying to stay alive and to Carol this must have seemed the only way to him. Carol did as she was ordered anyway by giving Daryl the knife cautiously.

"No, no, no" The boy cried breathlessly and suddenly flinched when Daryl put the point of the knife, lightly touching his neck. "No, stop... please. I was gonna ... h-help you" The boy admitted. Daryl took in his face and found nothing but pure scariness and honesty. He knew when his pray was telling the true or bluffing because he had a lot of experience with Merle.

"Ya are going to help us, hm?" Daryl stepped closer to his face. "Yes! Yes!" The boy bellowed then feeling relief from the knife that no longer was touching his Goosebump skin. Daryl suddenly pulled him back up the wall, his grip tighter and the knife back to its home. The boy tensed again, looking away and closing his eyes so tightly from trembling under the blade that from where Carol was standing it looked painful.

"Ya help us, BUT if ya make one wrong move this knife will find its way to the other side of ya neck! Ya got it?" Daryl spat, feeling Carol's eyes on his back. He imaged her face expression was the same as it was that day he threatened and beat up Randal; it was full of disappointment but it was also full of worry which Daryl could not understand then but now he did. _Fuck _was Carol scared of him? She must be or she wouldn't have flinched away from him before. If ... when they get out of here will Carol pull away from him, will she act like she did with Ed around Daryl? If she felt like that then Daryl would have to leave, he couldn't take her being scared of him. Daryl let go of his grip on the boy but not enough for him to go running.

Carol felt her lips pull a little when the button in her head turned on at Daryl's idea. He wasn't going to kill the boy at all; he was going to use him. It was like Daryl had jumped from the evil side of the bridge to the better side because Carol knew for a fact that Daryl would have killed that boy fair in square a year ago. She was happy that he had changed for the better then for the worse but she frowned at the thought of him still being hard on himself. He had become a better person, for Carol he was always a good man but she whished he could see this in himself. Why was it that everyone can see it except that person?

"Yes, I'll help! Look man, they going to kill you in front of your lady. They are gonna keep her hostage" The boy said standing on his toes to get a better line of sight with Daryl's eyes. Daryl looked side on to Carol and then back to the boy. He shivered at the thought of hearing Carol's screams as they killed him with there own hands, they would take her and put chains on her legs and hands while an man would come into the room every hour wanting a release. They would put there filthy hands around her body while tears ran down her cheeks. Then when she didn't do as they ordered she would get...

_STOP!...Stop! _

"Are you okay?" Carol took a step forward, interfering with his thoughts. He didn't realise he was breathing and sweating hard. He looked up and felt the walls surrounding him, getting closer and closer at every breath. He needed air but the oxygen seemed to stop circulating in his body; he needed to be sick, he needed to go into the woods, he needed... _to get his fucking shit together_.

"Ya know the directions" Daryl growled to the boy, telling him to get on with it because they had already wasted too much time.

* * *

Daryl, Carol and the boy who adopted his name as Jackson, Jacko for short, checked both sides of the hall and walked out the room. There plan was for Jacko to go the opposite way and fetch Daryl's Crossbow and keys for a truck while Carol and Daryl went to the back of the building that had a gate leading out. Daryl was not to keen on this risky plan but he didn't have another choice; he couldn't exactly leave this offer on the table. He looked up to Carol and took her hand into his, squeezing it a little to reassure her. Carol smiled but let go of his hand quickly, surprised just as much as he was at her unusual actions.

"You two run down there and take your first right. That will lead you down to another hall, for you to take your second left" Jacko pointed into the direction and only hopped they where listening. "Then run... down the two flights of stairs, mind they are dark. Once you are outside, hang around there hidden until I get back" Jacko nodded his head at every word like he was imagining it all in his head. Fair play to Carol and Daryl this kid was good even if he did act like a total douche, much like Glenn.

"Ya better hurry up ya ass" Daryl threatened in a low tone, fiddling with his knife to remind Jacko who swallowed hard. Daryl turned back to Carol and mumbled "Common" while passing her. They both took their walk into a light jog down the hall and to the first right. Carol wanted to go back to the room, at least you could concentrate on one thing but here, out in the open they had to check left, right and centre. Once they turned the corner Daryl lowered his body as he walked with his back to the wall, Carol followed his movements but also checking their backs because once in a while she had a suspicion someone was behind her. He stopped in front of a steel wardrobe with small gaps on each side.

"What is it?" Carol whispered. Daryl could have stopped because he heard something, or maybe because he couldn't remember the directions, Carol didn't know but what she did know was that she really needed to get outside and feel the fresh air on her face. Carol flinched when Daryl swung his hand around and grabbed hers, then forcefully pushing her up and opening the wardrobe doors. Thankfully nothing was in the wardrobe as he stepped inside quickly while pulling Carol behind him, he was glad his hearing took in every detail. Once the wardrobe doors where closed, four men turned the corner. Carol looked through the gaps and gasped at how Daryl pulled them both out of the open by the skin of their teeth. While the men walked passed slowly, Carol looked up to Daryl and realised how close they really where. There chests where touching at every little breath and if Daryl moved an inch closer they would be kissing. Daryl looked down to her lips and licked his own to moisturise them but he quickly looked away at the men walking passed and cursed himself. How could he think about that when they just found out from Jacko they where going to torture Carol. Why did he kiss her in the room just after what the men did to Carol, no wonder she didn't kiss him back and ended up flinching in his presence.

Carol sighed when he looked away; she wanted him to kiss her again so she could kiss him back. She wanted to show and tell him that she did want to kiss him back but she found it hard because every touch felt like them, it felt like the men where doing what they did to her over again. When the men disappeared into another hall they started to open the wardrobe door until they heard footsteps. "Shut it" Daryl whispered and they both shut the door again, he sighed. They were never going to get out this fucking wardrobe. Suddenly the footsteps started getting louder until Jacko jogged from around the corner with a crossbow and a pair of keys in the other hand. Daryl never liked the guy more for good timing, and felt more positive about this escape. Daryl opened the wardrobe doors and jumped out just before Jacko was about to pass.

Jacko gasped with big wide eyes and fell back into the wall while holding the crossbow and keys tighter into his chest. He was sweating like a pig from were his breathing was heavy that Daryl outta thought his heart was about to burst out and explode. The colour returned to his face as quickly as it drained away when he realised who it was. "What were you doing in there?" He whispered getting his balance back at the same time as Carol jumped out the wardrobe. "Shut up and give me my crossbow!" Daryl ordered and snatched it out of his hands. He turned around to start to walk down the hall until he hesitated and quickly turned back to Jacko. He couldn't let Jacko get away with this; he needed to warn him before he did it again.

"Don't ya ever touch this again!" Daryl monitored to his crossbow by pulling it up to maintain more grip. He didn't want anyone touching HIS crossbow; even before the world went to shit he never let anyone touch it. Not even Merle. He hated the thought of someone else dirty fingers touching it but he hated even more when someone tried to shoot a bow. Jackco nodded and looked at Carol who nodded back; he assumed the crossbow was very valuable.

They started to jog down the hall but Carol stopped in her tracks and looked into a room. A cool shudder trickled down her spine. Glancing around the room nervously, she sees portraits starring at her from behind layers of dust. Cold, hesitant lights stream in through a small cracked window, casting eerie shadows on the walls. As Carol walked forward, she can't help but feel that someone is following her. She looks at the bed and sees a bouquet of red roses with an envelope "Carol" wrote on it. She gasped and realises this is the room they had set up for her when Daryl dies; this was what Jacko was talking about. She turns back but only to find Daryl standing at the door way, taking in everything she had. "This is what I mean" Jacko whispered standing beside Daryl.

* * *

When they turned on the second left they came across the fire exit and closed the door quickly. When Jacko said it was dark Carol didn't know he was intending on it being this dark, she couldn't even see Daryl or Jacko but only she could hear was there heavy breathing. "It's two flights" Jacko said from somewhere close by, as the noise from his foot stepped on the first step. Carol jumped at the feel of Daryl warm hand wrapping around her wrist but she couldn't think anymore of it as they jogged but started to guess where the steps where in the darkness. Carol's legs started to ache as they jogged the first flight and had more to come. When her foot connected with the first step she could feel her legs collapsing making her trip onto Daryl. She felt herself falling in the dark air until she felt the hands hold onto her, stopping her from falling. She heard Daryl's grunt and they ran down the remaining of the stairs. Daryl just saved her from falling down a flight, she cursed herself from tripping but Daryl saving her made her realise that maybe he really meant he loved her and the kiss was something not nothing. But then she knew Daryl was just overprotective of the group.

Once they where down both flights of stairs, Jacko opened the door and they all gasped at the light but they needed to keep moving. Once there eyes could adjust on the light Jacko walked them to a truck and passed Daryl the keys. "You better take your lady away real quick"

Daryl nodded once to him as a thanks and opened the truck door. "Common Carol" He orders. He wanted to get out of here. He couldn't cope for one minute after seeing the room they had set up for Carol. More then anything he wished he never seen it, it only made him angrier.

"Wait, wait" Carol pleads and looks back to Jacko. "Come with us" she continued. She couldn't leave him here, he didn't deserve it. Carol knew sooner or later they where going to find out they escaped by Jacko's help. They wouldn't keep him alive for one minute. Daryl stood back, not wanting to get involved. He didn't mind if he came back with them or not, it was the least he could do after what Jacko just did.

"No, I'm fine ma'am" Jacko replied, knowing if he went they would hunt him down and only make his execution worse. "Jackson, it's better at the prison" Carol protested. "It's Jacko and no thanks" he replied sharply. Daryl rolled his eyes; they needed to hurry the damn up before nobody would be leaving. "Common Carol!" he tugged her elbow towards the truck. Carol looks back to Jacko. His face obtains innocence and sacredness yet his oval face looks tired. Jacko high cheekbones, transparent skin is slightly freckly with dark eyebrows and dirty messy blonde hair. Finally Jacko nods in agreement.


	8. Chapter 8: Heal together

**Unfortunately I do not own The Walking Dead. **

**Thank you for the reviews, they are so AWESOME! Thank you for the support! I really like how this chapter has ended up, it must be the English weather! :( **

**Warning: This chapter contains violence and slight rape. Please skip Italic writing at the start of this chapter if you don't want to read**

_Chapter 8_

* * *

_Carol whimpered as the fist connected with her nose, then the cold hand placed itself on her cheek to turn her head back to The Governor straddling her on the bed. A pain that started around her nose caused throbbing in her eyes, but the warm water from her eyes running down her face was smoothing. The Governor looked up and down at her naked body and then looked back to her smirking. The Governor found a fast rhythm that she did not follow, causing him to hit her jaw. She thought of Daryl, she could still hear him shouting from another room but the more she thought of him the more she could take it. She was doing this for Daryl, no one else but him. She knew that if anyone was going to have to take the beating and torture it was her, she spend years learning the pain from Ed that she knew what it felt like without it actually happening. She learnt from Ed that she had to be strong, not to show how this was effecting her but to just go along with it because the process would be longer if she resisted – which was what exactly what she wanted to do. Carol turned her head back to the man upon her only to see Ed face. She blinked a couple of times but her abusive husband face was still straddling her. Why was he here? Carol felt her stomach turn at Ed still being alive, him still being here with her. He is dead. She kept whispering but the familiar feel was still Ed's. "Ed?" Carol whispered questionably but the return was a punch to her jaw. "Who is he?" The Governor voice called causing her to turn her head back to The Governor face. She knitted her eyebrows. Ed was a vision, a vision that was trying to tell her This Governor was an man exactly like Ed. The men she should have stayed away from, the men she should have ditched for for the men like Daryl. "You are useless, nobody wants you" His final words where before this all ended._

"I shouldn't ave done this" Jacko said with his head in his hands. Carol flinched awake at his voice, she took in the surroundings of the truck – Daryl was driving while Jacko was drowning in his sorrows in-between them. She stretched her numb bones and pulled her cheek from the window feeling it slightly peel at how she must have fell asleep.

"Shut up! Now look, ya woken the woman" Daryl bellowed. He tried to keep there voices to the minimum to not wake her, she needed her rest but that stupid shit was to worried talking to Daryl about the future to come in the matter of minutes when they arrive at the prison. Daryl couldn't help though at how Carol jumped out her dream as quickly as she fell into it, he knew from experience the worse dreams where the little ones. He wanted to comfort her, wrap his arms around her and tell her he won't let anything hurt her but for one that was a lie. They where living in a fucked up zombie world – at some point they where all going to die and get hurt. It was apart of the package. Secondly he was scared that he would scare her like he thought he did in the room back at Woodbury before they got split up. He didn't want that, he didn't want to be Ed in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Ma'am" Jacko turned to her. Daryl rolled his eyes but he secretly liked the guy. Jacko threw two walkers at them, helped them escape Woodbury and he treats Carol right. "It's Carol" Carol smiled a little. "Carol" Jacko whispered and nodded his head.

They turned in on the prison a couple of awkward silent minutes later. Daryl drove up to the gate and tapped his fingers on the stirring wheel, feeling anger rise, _how long does it fucking take to open a damn gate?_ Daryl thought. Carl ran to the gate, unlocked it and opened it up fast, knowing Daryl would disapprove his slow actions but also because a walker could just straddle in. Daryl drove towards the prison blocks and stopped just outside. They stepped outside the truck only to find a crowed of people surrounding them, wanting to know where they have been the last couple of days. Maggie ran to Carol and started to fuss about her small frame covered in blood and how she must see Hershel imminently but Carol said she would see him later.

"Fuck, where have you two been?" Rick looked Daryl up and down and took in his battered body. Daryl wanted more then anything to punch Rick in the face right there, Rick should have helped them escape Woodbury. The amount of times Daryl saved their asses was beyond him but when ever he needed just that little bit of help to escape nobody was there that he expected to be. He had spent most his life experiencing this feeling. His dad wasn't there, his brother wasn't there, his mamma died a long time ago which left him with no one but himself.

"Where have I been? Where the fuck have we been? Where the fuck have you been, Rick?" Daryl shouted and felt all eyes boring onto them. He didn't want to make a scene and scare Carol even more but he couldn't help it. It was like the anger was dripping off him as his teeth grinded together, his body clenched and he could feel the little part of adrenaline itching to punch Rick. Rick looked at him questionably so Daryl continued. "We where at Woodbury havin' the time of our lives gettin' beaten the shit out of! So where the fuck where ya?"

"Man, I didn't know! Will he come ba-"

"Bullshit!" Daryl swung his arm forgetting the slight pain that made him wince a little, but he hid it quickly. Suddenly Jacko coughed in the silence and realised he turned all his attention on himself. Everyone looked at the new boy cautiously, like he was about to aim a gun at all their heads. Daryl grunted at how everyone could act so naive, clearly the teenager was a coward and had no devil with the face he was pulling to everyone. "Who is that?" Rick asked. Rick disapproved with new people that had not been asked the three questions.

"He helped us escape unlike some" Daryl grumbled. Most of the crowed had scattered away, realising that Daryl would just about kill someone. "Daryl, maybe you should go and see my daddy?" Maggie suggested stepping forward into the circle. Daryl nodded once to her and turned to the prison, deciding he had nothing better to do, at least someone around here was being sane.

Carol felt her face turn red when everyone looked back to her. "Wow, I don't think I have every seen Daryl that pissed" Glenn laughed but fell silent quickly at the glare he received from Maggie. Carol needed to get away from everyone, the same pity faces they had when she lost Sophia the awkward moments they did when they didn't know what to say to her. That was what she needed to get away from. "I'm going to take a shower" Her final words where before she turned her back to them.

* * *

A couple of hours after their return, Daryl got checked out by Hershel to only find two broken ribs that would heal soon enough but until then Daryl was sighed off from runs and hunting which he was not happy about until Hershel said to him that at least he would be around to protect Carol.

_"At least you will be around to protect Carol" Hershel said while fiddling around with medical supplies that Daryl didn't really take any notice, from the edge of the bed. "I don't think she wants me to be around her" Daryl looked down at his boots. The way Carol flinched at Woodbury made Daryl feel like a pile of shit. Of course she wouldn't want to be around him if she is scared of him, fuck Daryl wouldn't have stayed any longer with his dad if he didn't have too._

_"Carol is devoted towards you, I think she would want you to be around. Sometimes you can only heal the pain with the person you went through the pain with" Hershel picked his words carefully. _

Maybe Hershel was right. Daryl thought back to the time where Carol had an abusive husband, and he had the abusive father. The only reason why Carol and Daryl understood each other better then what other people would have was because they had both been through the same pain, they knew what it felt like to have scars and to be told you aren't good enough. And when Sophia died, Daryl experienced the same thing with his mamma and Merle. Finally to sum it all up they both helped each other through that pain by having the small talks that always lightened the day, the smiles and the slight nods. Maybe that was how that pain eased a little everyday. But now it has re grown and maybe all they need is to help each other like Hershel said.

_"How is Carol?" Daryl asked assuming she has already been check out by Hershel. Hershel looked up with no expression on his face. "She has not come to me yet" He replied. Daryl felt panic wash over him, he hadn't checked on her since he left the truck. What if she tried to opt out or if she gone and done something stupid? She is hurt and has still not been check out! "I'm sure she is fine" Hershel reassured, feeling the tension rise from Daryl. _

_"Make sure she is" Daryl whispered and watched as the light on the floor turned into someone's shadow. "One of the guard tower railings is lose" Rick informed from the doorway. _

Now here was Daryl on guard duty, seeming as that was the only thing he could do for now until he gets back into runs and hunting. He wanted to go and find Carol and see if she was okay, seeming as they had not talked since coming back but he knew what question she would ask.

Can we talk about this?

He didn't want to answer it, he didn't want to talk about it. Dixon's didn't go through shit just to talk about it. But he knew one way or another if he wanted them both to get through this pain together they where going to have to talk about it,

Right?


	9. Chapter 9: Falling together

**Unfortunately I do not own The Walking Dead.**

**Please keep up with the amazing reviews! I'm unsure on the last part of this chapter. I wrote and re-wrote and wrote some more for different endings, i thought this ending of the chapter was different from others. **

_Chapter 9_

* * *

A tear tickled down Carol's cheek and was mixed with the clean water from the shower. She poured gentle soap into her hands and dragged it around her body, the action soothing her skin but she still no matter what she felt dirty, like The Governor's hands where still there. Somewhere, above surface, Carol dropped to the floor, letting the water caress her skin as she broke down and wept. This was her second shower to feel successfully clean – but she felt far from it. She wanted to forget The Governor's touch and try to think of Daryl's touch. She thought back to when her arms wrapped around his solid, warm torso when they where riding the bike. The little spark she would feel somewhere in her stomach at the pleasure of holding him, but somehow she still felt like The Governor was riddling inside her already broken heart to tear it even more open.

* * *

"Where is Daryl?" Carol asked Rick when she passed his cell. Rick got up and had pity written all over his face. "He is on watch. Are you okay?" Rick asked, he started to move his hand to place on her shoulder for comfort but she flinched and stood back. "Um...uh... Yeh" Carol walked away quickly, she felt her body warm up at the embarrassment of being so weak, by showing how this really was affecting her but she couldn't help it. She didn't know how she was fine with touch and other people touching her before because now she hated it, she hated the pressure and the warmth of someone else's skin on hers.

She walked outside the cell block and spotted Jacko pacing back and for. "Hey, Jackson" Carol said warmly. She was happy that the Woodbury council accepted him into the prison but Jacko was fully aware that everyone had been told to keep an eye out on him, you could no longer trust people in this new world.

"Hi, Ma'a...Carol!" Jacko stopped pacing and fidgeted. He was glad it was dark so then Carol wouldn't see his worried face. "Everything okay?" She asked.

"huh? Umm, yea-... yeah" He looked down at his boots and started to walk the little paces again. Carol could see he was shy and scared, but she couldn't find anything else. She couldn't find the pity in his face that everyone else seemed to have when they looked at her.

"Daryl is in the watchtower" He continued with his strong southern accent. Carol knitted her eyebrows and looked behind her shoulder and then back. She couldn't remember seeing Jacko inside when she was talking to Rick.

"How do you know I was looking for him?" She asked and watched as his pacing stopped and he looked her in the eye like he was analyzing something. Carol looked behind her shoulder again as if Jacko was looking at someone behind her but he was defiantly looking at her. Carol was starting to feel uncomfortable until his mouth opened.

"He is you're husband" Jacko said sarcastically and looked up to the sky without moving his head. Carol felt Goosebumps and the thought of Daryl being her husband but she let it go for now and smiled. "We...Are... Were never a thing" Carol corrected him.

"Pfft! That's what they all say" Jacko chuckled and walked past her towards the cell block. Carol chuckled back and looked into the horizon. Jacko was different, but a good different. Carol had seen so many people being forced to grow up to the size of this world like Carl for instanced, but Jacko hadn't. He still seemed like the teenager he was before, and to Carol this seemed as if Jacko hadn't let the world get to him. It's like he had fought to stay the same person, so he would die as the same person.

Carol walked up the tower stairs slowly but she tried to make as much noise as she could at every step. Once she got in she looked through the glass door to Daryl on the tower's balcony. He looked behind his shoulder to her on the other side of the glass door but quickly turned back to the horizon before Carol could even read his face. Carol sighed and opened the door to the cold winter air, and closed it behind her lightly. She then slowly walked to stand beside Daryl who was leaning on the railing, but she kept a distance.

"Can we talk about it?" Carol started, but her voice was effortless. Daryl almost wanted to laugh at the question he already had a déjà vu about. He didn't want to talk about it, he didn't want to analyse how he failed Carol.

"There ain't nothin' to talk 'bout" He replied quickly and looked away. Carol looked below the baloney and held back the lump in her throat producing. She should have known Daryl was as stubborn as a child; of course he wouldn't want to talk about it. What does she do now? Does she just awkwardly walk away and then they both pretend that nothing happened until they die or does she talk this out, against his free-will that could possible ruin there whole friendship. Daryl looked over to Carol after a few minutes, knowing full well she wasn't going to leave just as easy as that.

"There ain't nothin' to talk 'bout. Just leave this shit, I can't change the past" Daryl turned to her and was thankful for the dark that was darkening out both of their facial expressions. Carol's brain clicked at his words. _I can't change the past_. Daryl blamed himself, the 'I' suggested that he should have been the one to get them both out, nobody else. Daryl blamed himself for letting Carol get hurt.

"Daryl, it wasn't you're fault" Carol blurted out. Daryl stepped forward that showed anger building inside him but only for Carol to step back. "It was my entire fault!" He shouted and stepped forward again.

"There was nothing we could have possible of done to have made it any better" Carol reassured calmly, and stepped back again when he stepped forward. "I could have done fuckin' everythin' to get us out of that shit" He shouted and took another step.

"Like what!?" Carol shouted back, both surprised by her raised voice. She hated to see Daryl blaming himself like he did when they found Sophia in the barn. "I shouldn't have let ya gone with me! I knew I should have gone my instinct" Daryl said but more to himself.

"You didn't know that was going to happen, anyway that was my fault. I pushed you into taking me" Carol looked down at her boots not sure if she said the right thing. She didn't.

"Why did ya have to go hm? Ya pushed me into it when I firstly said no. Ya fuckin' slowed me down woman, I could have took them out if I wasn't so worried about ya useless ass!" Daryl stepped forward. Carol felt the railing of the balcony get closer at every step he took, but she didn't care. His words stung more then being tortured at Woodbury. Carol didn't care that The Governor called her useless; in fact she didn't even believe it. Hearing them coming out of Daryl's mouth stung like a bitch that she even re thought it.

Useless.

Maybe she is useless, maybe she always was to the group. Carol was about to open her mouth and agree with him but his words where faster. "Ya even let that fucker put his hands all over ya, ya didn't even try to fight him off" He shouted and took a step forward to Carol. Carol stepped back and felt her back hit onto the railing. Carol felt tears, but she was somehow glad Daryl was shouting at her. She spent years of Ed shouting at her that when something went wrong it felt wrong for nobody to be shouting at her. The edge. That's where Carol stood. It felt terrifying, seeing the pavement so far below them. They heard the noise of the railing falling and hitting the floor before they seen it happen. Carol felt her body starting to fall back but two strong arms grabbed around my waist. The wind prevented her from screaming, not that she intended too. A shiver wracked her body, and it had nothing to do with the wind. Daryl had caught her before she fell.

They started at each other for a moment then- suddenly they both lost their balance at the impact. Daryl turned and his back so Carol would have a soft landing, but his back was the source of the sound. He had landed straight on, with Carol still clutched around him tightly, on the pavement below the tower. His face was contorted into... something, it wasn't pain but Carol couldn't work it out. He sat up with Carol and looked around incoherently, a light grunt escaping his lips. Carol looked up at the tower and raised her eyebrows at how high they both fell without neither one nor the other getting badly hurt. "Are ya alright?" He asked, and Carol nodded. "You're back-"Carol started but Daryl interrupted.

They held onto each other as they breathed hard from becoming pumped quickly. "I couldn't get to ya" Daryl whispered but Carol was confused. Did he mean he couldn't get to her when they where at Woodbury or when she was about to fall. He did get to her in both situations. He saved her from a hard landing and helped them escape Woodbury "I couldn't protect ya" He continued and withdrawal himself from her. Carol now understood that, that was what he was trying to say all along.


End file.
